


skies are prettiest on earth

by xPunpun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, canonverse, i tried my best to save this piece of writing, i'll add more if I think of some, this is set in early seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPunpun/pseuds/xPunpun
Summary: Lance had missed everything about Earth.The blue ocean, the blue skies, his family—he never thought he would see any of these things again.But one day he finally does.Or does he?
Kudos: 24





	skies are prettiest on earth

**Author's Note:**

> hello stranger!
> 
> i've been facing a writer's block for so long i've decided to start posting works on here regardless of what i think about them so i can improve my writing skills and get some motivation to keep on writing.
> 
> this is a very old fic i wrote back in like 2017? that i actually never really planned on posting but i need some validation so here we are. either way it was terribly written (my english has improved since then, luckily) so i edited it a little but other than that i didn't change a lot, i simply wanted to share this and hope someone appreciates a bit of langst <3.
> 
> oh and you can find the translations for dialogue at the end notes! enjoy!

A soft breeze caressed the boy’s skin with fondness, for it was the first time in what had felt like a lifetime that he was honoured by the touch of nature. Almost like a mutual feeling of longing, eased only by a tender reunion.

Mother nature had welcomed him as her own; he experienced the aura of a mother embracing him, for he was finally back. _Back home_. _Back where he belonged_.

Body still, eyes closed. He waited, taking all the sensations in for a long time before his eyes opened to see what was before him. Lance wanted to embrace it all, in all ways possible. Part of him feared it was all a dream, too _—_ opening his eyes leading to the end of this selfish fantasy. He wanted to hold onto this feeling.

He felt like a seaman, spent his lifetime on sea, having been deprived of the essence of his core. His drive. Something had always been missing inside the delicate, glass-like heart he had so earnestly tried to protect from turbulent thoughts. The tears flowed naturally as he fell to his knees, touching the so-familiar freshness of grass, eyes closed, sun kissing brown skin, _welcoming him_.

Among the tears, a smile arose, warming everyone’s hearts.

The sound of laughter followed. He had waited so long for this sole instant. He didn’t even dare to think that this day would come as soon as it did, if it was ever to come in the first place. Truth was, he had given up multiple times. _Hope_ was difficult to hold onto when one was drifting in the middle of nowhere, inconceivable distances away from loved ones, risking one’s life daily on the battlefield. As difficult as it was, it was something he had to come to terms with, oddly enough. Potentially never seeing his family again. But that did not matter anymore, he was there, back on Earth, on his beloved world filled with human hearts and emotions. Filled with familiar faces and the ocean, vast and blue, just like the sky. Despite having seen all kinds of worlds, he would always believe skies were prettiest on Earth.

His eyes opened; further down his line of vision, he could see it. The beach he grew up playing in countless times. Without hesitation, he embraced all his excitement and ran, simply ran as fast as he could, until water embraced his body. He dove in. Lost his breath, dove again. He felt so liberated, so free, finally at home, the water washing away his tears and taking them away, where countless drops from all over the world became one. He felt the oneness with the ocean _—_ finally in his element.

Lance’s mind slowly recalled memories now so distant, places where he had been, familiar faces, home… he had feared to have forgotten how his mom’s voice sounded like. Yet when he heard it calling his name, his worries dissolved.

“ _…Mam_ _á_?”

He didn’t have the time to turn around and see, he felt a familiar warmth embracing him as his mom’s arms held Lance tightly in the warmest of hugs. Mamá’s hugs were always the best.

And just like that, his heart dropped. A heaviness he could not withstand for he began to cry once again, and turned to face her and bury his face into her chest, just the way he used to as a child. He could practically feel her heartbeat, the most soothing of rhythms.

‘Mamá, te eché tanto de menos… no te haces idea, no te vas a creer la de cosas que he visto, no sé ni por dónde empezar... ’ He muttered, sobbing softly. He was a mess, but nothing mattered, he felt _safe_ with her here. Lance’s mom, however, simply caressed his face, thanking the heavens his son was okay. She laid a gentle kiss on Lance’s forehead, and ran a hand through his hair, further soothing his heartache.

“Te quiero muchísimo, mi niño,” she whispered so gently, but so weakly. Lance could tell he was no longer the only one crying.

“Yo también te quiero, mamá…” He smiled. He missed hearing her voice. He missed hearing those words. Hell, he missed _speaking Spanish_ , which he had stopped doing after a while in space, not being able to talk to anyone but himself.

He had so much to tell her _—_ to tell everyone _—_ when he went back. Back home.

“ _Volvamos_ , your brothers and sisters are waiting for you mi niño,” Lance began to tear up again at the mention of his siblings. He missed them more than he ever imagined he would, regardless of all the times they would have silly fights. He really missed that, too.

“Yeah… _Let’s go home,_ ” the boy’s lips curved into the most radiant smile the world had ever seen, simply from being able to say those words. Overjoyed by the instance, Lance began to walk alongside his mom, both headed _home_.

The sound of machinery interrupted the gentle sound of waves, blue skies and greenery freezing, noise-like glitch taking over his vision. 

And before he knew it, It was just him, and a dark room.

A faint blue light reached his field, pulling him back into reality.

Altean writing was now on display on the holographic screen in front of him. Lance couldn’t read most of it, but he didn’t need to _—_ he knew what the message read.

**_SIMULATION TIME OVER._ **

Lance got up from the cold floor and let the doors close behind him once he left the room, hiding himself into the hood of his jacket.

_He had convinced himself not to cry this time._

**Author's Note:**

> wow you've made it. thanks for taking the time to read this! feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> also let me know if you have any requests or ideas on what i could write next!
> 
> ______
> 
> Now for the translations in order;
> 
> >"𝘔𝘢𝘮á, 𝘵𝘦 𝘦𝘤𝘩é 𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘴… 𝘯𝘰 𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢, 𝘯𝘰 𝘵𝘦 𝘷𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘢 𝘥𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘴𝘢𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘰, 𝘯𝘰 𝘴é 𝘯𝘪 𝘱𝘰𝘳 𝘥ó𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘻𝘢𝘳..." = "mom, I missed you so much... you have no idea, you won't believe all the things I've seen, I don't even know where to begin..."
> 
> >“𝘛𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩í𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘰, 𝘮𝘪 𝘯𝘪ñ𝘰” = "I love you so much, my son"
> 
> >“𝘠𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘮𝘣𝘪é𝘯 𝘵𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘰, 𝘮𝘢𝘮á…” = "I love you too, mom..."
> 
> >“𝘝𝘰𝘭𝘷𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘴, (...)" = "let's go back, (...)"


End file.
